Underland
by TheMischievousCheshireCat
Summary: My own version of 'Alice In Wonderland'.
1. Prolouge

Alright...This is my first _Alice In Wonderland_ type story. Please, be polite on the reviews. Hope you enjoy!  
-S.N.V.

p.s.  
Yes, my chapters may be short but I tend to get writer's block. lol

----------

_Dreary, Dreary_

_Sad and weary_

_Tis a day_

_Of gloomy gray_

_Do not frown_

_Turn it around_

_Smile for me_

_And happy I'll be_

_It's all worth while_

_For that smile_

_So I ask_

_For that small task_

_You must know_

_I love you so_

_So when I'm gone_

_You must go on_

_So just smile_

_All the while_

_Through your fears_

_And the tears_

_I have to leave_

_Do not grieve_

_I shall miss you_

_But bid adieu_

I remember the day he recited that to me. It was raining outside and a dreary gray day. I did not understand it then, but I surely do now. He was letting me know that he would not always be around, but he would always love me.

I was 10 when it happened. He was on his way home from work. He had left early due to a call I had made to him.

_"What's wrong little dear?" Charles, Alice's father, had asked her over the phone. "I had a nightmare daddy. The babysitter won't listen. She just told me to go straight back to bed." Charles smiled to himself as he packed his things into his suitcase. "Alright deary, I'm on my way. Why don't you tell me about it." Alice sighed and sat down on the chair next to the sidetable. "Well," She started. "It was dreadfully horrible." Charles was in the elevator, listening intently to his daughter's dream. "Really now? What happened sweetheart?" Alice continued to explain her dream to her father. Telling him of a dark, rainy and gloomy day. "There were hundreds of people there daddy. All of them were sad and most were crying. I was there too. But, I wasn't crying. I was wandering around all the sad people. It was as if no one could see me. When I asked what happened, they never answered." Charles was in his car now and started the engine. "Hmm." Charles pondered as he pulled out from work and made his way to the main road. "I kept moving around all the sad people and I finally got towards a group of them. They were all huddled together, blocking my way. I couldn't see beyond them. I tried to push through, so that I could look at what they were looking at. That's when an older woman, who I don't know, took me into her arms and carried me through the group of people. As we made our way to what everyone was looking at, I began to get scared and started to cry." Charles stopped at a red light and waited. "What was it that you saw Alice?" He asked, his voice serious. He always listened. "I don't really know. It looked like a box of some sort. A very BIG box. But as soon as we got up to it, I woke up screaming and crying. The babysitter said I was screaming out for you." The light turned green and Charles turned onto a street 10 blocks away from his own. "It'll be alright deary, I'm almost home. Don't worry now, alright?" Alice smiled to herself and leaned back into the chair. "I'll be there before you can say-" There was a loud noise in the background and then there was nothing. Alice waited a minute or two before speaking. "Daddy? Before you can say what?" She waited again. "Daddy?" The line went dead._


	2. Chapter 1

"Honestly, you're a complete mess." Ms. Lewis scolded. "How are to ever catch the eye of any possible suitor?" She asked as she made her way towards the bathroom and started the bath. "I swear, you are such a dreadful child Alice."

With a wicked smile on her face and a defiant stance, Alice looked at her reflection in the full-body mirror. Her brownish-red hair was tosseled everywhere and there were twigs sticking out here and there. Her white shirt was brown with dirt, her blue jeans had water marks all over them and her beautiful long, blue winter coat was drenched. "Well," Ms. Lewis said, holding up Alice's coat. Alice peered at Ms. Lewis through the mirror. "At least you didn't ruin the red silk lining." She said as she put the coat into a basket and marched over to Alice. "Undress and get cleaned. You need to look your best today. I believe Mr. Redding is coming over today." Alice groaned and Ms. lewis smakced her on the arm. "Don't Alice. He has done nothing but help you since-" She paused. "Well, since we met him." She gathered Alice's dirty clothes and left the room. Alice stepped into the hot bath water and sat. She let out a small moan. "This is fantastic." She said as she leaned her head on the back of the bath. With closed eyes, Alice began to relax a little. _"I wish she'd be more mindful and think before she speaks."_ Alice opened her sapphire blue eyes. Tears began to tug at the back of them. "No." She said as she sat up. _"Do not cry. Remember the poem: Do not frown, turn it around. Smile for me and happy I'll be"_ With a sigh and a weak smile, Alice finished washing up.

Dried and dressed, Alice made her way downstairs. "Well, afternoon Alice." Her eyes met Mr. Redding's. _"Damn."_ With a fake smile, Alice finished descending and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Hello Mr. Redding. What do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Mr. Redding smiled at Alice. A chill ran up her spine, she felt as if he was undressing her with his eyes. "Well," He interrupted her thoughts. "I am here to take you out to lunch and to buy you a gift of your choice." His smile calmed. Alice, however, did not smile. Honestly, she felt as if she were going to be sick. "Well Mr. Redding, I am sorry to say-" "That she'd love to." Ms. Lewis interrupted. Alice's eyes widened and she turned on Ms. Lewis. The old woman just ignored her and walked to Mr. Redding. "It would be splendid for you and her to have some fun. With her being 20 and you 35, you both should have loads of fun. Oh, how I wish I were that young again." Mr. Lewis smiled and kissed Ms. Lewis' hand. "You are still a beautiful sight Ms. Lewis." _UGH! "Who does that anymore! What is it with these people and the _old ways_!"_ Alice rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she noticed something. Both their backs were to her. A mishievious smile spread across her face. As quiet as a mouse, Alice began to move towards the kitchen. _"Yes, I can make it out of here! Freedom, here I come!"_

"So, where shall we go to eat?" Inside Mr. Redding's car, Alice sat with her arms crossed and her mood growing blacker. Mr. Redding looked over at her. "Oh Alice," He put a hand on her knee. Alice stiffined, Mr. Redding smiled. "Oh!" He removed his hand and turned the car into the parking lot of the _Bell Chalet_. Alice quickly got out of the car and headed straight for the resturaunt. Inside, she caught a waiter and asked for a table right in the middle of the resturaunt. _"Where everyone can see us."_ She smiled to herself. "Well, did you already get us a table?" The waiter led them to it. "Thank you Alice. That was sweet of-" "No thanks required Mr. Redding." Alice interrupted him and picked up her menu. "Now Alice. Please call me Sam." Alice peered at him from behind her menu. "I'd rather not." Then she continued looking at her choices. _"Hmmm, some of the food here actually looks good for a fancy place. Maybe I'll have the-"_

"I only ask because we are to be getting to know each other better." Alice set down her menu a little harder than she meant to. "Pardon?" She looked at him quizically. "Yes," Sam smiled at her and his eyes went from hers to her breasts and back. Alice felt a sudden urge to knock him back off his chair. "We are going to be spending more time together from here on out. You see, Ms. lewis has told me that I would make a gracious husband for you. And, frankly, I think-" He stopped, for Alice held up her hand. "No offense, MR. Redding, but I have a mind of my own and I make my own choices." Sam chuckled at this and leaned forward on his elbows. "Well Alice, the plans are already being set in order. Yes, you are 20, but your father's will says that Ms. lewis is to help find you a decent husband and you are to remain under her watch until then. Although, I believe he thought you would have had a husband already. But..." Sam shrugged and grinned. Alice's eyes were like daggers. "You don't know what my father thinks. You don't know him at all." Sam arched an eyebrow and sighed. "You mean _would have thought_ and _didn't know him_. Poor Alice, your father is gone. you must let it go dear. I know you are racked with guilt but I think-" "Excuse me!" Alice slammed her hands down onto the table. "Racked with guilt? What the hell are you talking about?" Sam's calm attitude was turning. Annoyed by Alice's sudden outburst, he clenched his teeth and spoke at the through them. "From what I grasp, you are the reason for what happened. I mean," He relaxed a little. "If you wouldn't have called him, he would still be-"

A woman shrieked and people all around the resturaunt were gasping. Mr. Sam Redding was lying flat on his back, off his chair and out cold. Alice stood over him, fist still clenched and seething with malicious anger. "You bastard." She spoke through clenched teeth. "You filthy bastard!" She took a step toward him and then stopped. _"Alice..."_ A whispery voice caught her attention. Alice dropped her fist and then looked around the resturaunt, as if just noticing where she was. _"Alice..."_

She was running. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't really care. Her long, blue winter coat flapping wildly behind her as she pumped her legs faster and faster. _"Just run. Don't look back. Just keep running!"_ Alice's mind was racing. What had she done? She's never hit anyone in her life and she's never lost her temper like that before. What was she to do now? _"Alice..."_ Alice skidded to a halt. "Hello?" She looked around, listened and waited. But there was nothing. "I'm going crazy, I could have sworn I heard that in the resturaunt as well." With a sigh, she leaned against a tree. "Get a grip Alice." After a minute, she started moving again. The woods began to thicken and the stone path started to disappear into the grass. Caught in her thoughts, Alice noticed none of this. She noticed nothing until she saw a flash of white pass her. "Whoa!" She stopped so fast, she tripped over herself and fell to the ground. "Ow." She groaned, rubbing her head as she lifted herself to a sitting position.

"What the hell was-" Straight ahead, staring back at her was a white rabbit in a petticoat and wearing an eye glass in his left eye. With widened eyes, Alice slowly stood up, not once taking her eyes off the rabbit. "Ok," She said taking a step back. "I think I may have hit my head a little too hard." And with that, the rabbit turned completely around to face her. "Alright Alice, get a grip. This isn't happening." The rabbit tilted its head to the side a bit and after, what it seemed like to Alice, it studdied her, its eyes widened. "Oh my, oh my! It can't be!" And with a small hop forward it asked, "Are you truly her?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Who?" Alice asked as she backed away. _"Oh, yea Alice. Now you talking to your hallucination. Good job!"_ The rabbit took another small hop forward. "Alice." Alice froze in her tracks. "You're _Alice_. Yes?" Not sure, but Alice could have sworn she saw it smile at her. "You are her. You look like her, older, but surely you're her." He hopped towards her. Alice, panicking now, turned sharply and fell. "Oh no!" She shut her eyes and screamed as she fell towards the ground. But she hit nothing and only felt a slight breeze around her.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that she was _still_ falling. With a gasp, Alice frantically started reaching out for something to grab. But found nothing. Soon enough, she saw the ground getting closer. With a terrified shriek, she clasped both hands over her face and waited for the end. But, the end never came. Alice came to a screeching halt just mere inches above the ground. Slowly removing her hands from her face she looked at the ground and then to the side. But, with a thud, she finally made contact with the ground. "Ow, ow, ow." She groaned as paing shot through her chest.

Finally standing up, Alice looked up to see if she could see the top of the hole she fell in. But, alas, all she saw was darkness. "What did I fall in?" She asked aloud as she looked around herself. There was nothing around her and she was about to give up hope when she saw a little light in the distance. Carefully making her way towards it, she soon found herself in a room with doors everywhere. The only other thing in the room was a glass table with a key on it. Picking up the key, Alice made her way around the room trying it in each door. Finally, she found the one it fit into. After opening it, all she saw was a mirrow the size of the doorway. "What the-" She backed away, confused. _"A mirror behind a locked door? Where the hell am I?"_ Alice looked at the key again, stuck it into her coat pocket and walked over towards the mirror. "Well, there has to be a reason for this to be here." She said as she touched the ornate edges of the mirror and then started reaching towards the glass. "It must be important for there to be a locked door keeping it - OW!"

On the ground, again, Alice looked up at where she just fell through. On this side, the mirror acted like a window, and on the other, the room of doors she just came from. After getting up and dusting herself off, Alice reached back towards the window and all she touched was glass. "Well," She said as she backed away a bit. "That's a problem."

"What's a problem deary?" Alice jumped and spun around, only to come face to face with the white rabbit. "You!" She gasped and reached for the rabbit. Before he could hop away, she caught him by the scruff of his petticoat. Although he was rathher big for a rabbit, he was still lite. "You! You're the reason for me being here, aren't you?" She glared at him, her attitude growing blacker by the second. "Well, not exactly. You see, I only opened the rabbit hole for you. But," He smiled triumphantly. "If you had been some other Alice, you would have not been able to enter it. And since you are her, well, here you stand." The rabbit smiled at her with such happiness that Alice could not bring herself to shout and scream at him. With a sigh, she set him back down and fell to her knees. "Where am I?" She looked at him with sad and confused eyes. "Hmm. It has been a long time. It would be no surprise if you had forgotten." Alice just stared at him, getting more and more confused by the second. "Well, my dear _Alice_, I am happy to welcome you back to Underland."

After what seemed like hours of walking, Alice stopped to rest against a tree. "I'm sorry, but I need to rest." The rabbit stopped and stared at her. "You know, I never caught your name." She smiled at him. "It's Wilhelm Petticoat." He said, as he pulled a silver pocket watch out of his black petticoat pocket. "Oh dear." Alice looked at him with a questioning look. "We must get moving, we're running behind." He tapped his watch before he put it back into his pocket and started to hop along. "Wait!" Alice yelled after him and jumped up from her spot to follow him. When she caught up, she asked what they were running behind for. "Oh, well, the tea party of course. If I do not take you to the Mad Hatter first, he will be very sore with me." Alice stopped and after realizing this, Wilheml stopped too. "What is it _Alice_?" Alice looked at him, accusingly. "Are you trying to get me killed?" Wilhelm looked taken back. "Why Miss _Alice_! What an accusation. What is the meaning of this?" Alice marched forward and poked him in his furry chest. "You are taking me to the _Mad_ Hatter. Why are you taking me to _Mad_ people?" There was a eerie chuckle coming from above them. Alice straightened herself and peered up into the tree. "Oh!" She gasped as she saw a cats head floating up above them. Alice took a step back and stared, wide eyed at the cat's head. "My dear, I hate to be the bearer of bad news," His smile told a different story. "But, I'm afraid, we're all mad here."

"Cheshire!" Wilhelm glared at him. "How dare you try to frighten _Alice_." The Cheshire Cat stopped grinning and the rest of his body became visible. "**The** _Alice_?" He asked, as he stared at her with yellow eyes. "Why do you keep saying my name like that? It's starting to get on my nerves." She eyed them both. "Sorry _Alice_, I mean, Alice." Wilhelm cleared his throat and smiled at her. The Cheshire Cat chuckled. He jumped from the tree only to disappear into thin air and appear whole on the ground standing, on his two back legs, next to Wilhelm. "Well, I suppose we should get going." He said, as he leaned forward so that he was now walking on all fours. "We don't want to make the Hatter wait any longer than he already has."

After some more walking, they finally arrived. "Goodness." Alice said as she peered at the house. "Oh, I forgot to mention that the March Hare and the Doormouse will be there as well." Wilheml smiled back at her. Alice looked from him back to the house. It looked as if it was about to fall apart. Well, one side of it anyways. The other side looked as if it was brand new. "How is that possible?" She asked the Cheshire Cat before they reached the gate of the picket fence. "Well, ever since you left the first time, time itself began to move slowly here. So, as you can see, time has only touched _part_ of this place. As for the Hatter, Hare and Mouse," He grinned. "They barely changed a bit." Alice looked back at the house onc emore before following Wilhelm and Cheshire through the picket fence, which was exactly like the house. Half aged. "You're late for tea!" Alice had to duck for she was almost hit by a flying suacer.

"Now March, is that any way to treat a guest?" Wilhelm asked as he took a seat at the table. "Oh." Alice stopped at the sight of the scene before her. Different chairs of shapes and sizes lined the long table. Each one looking worse then the one before it. The table looked as it it was put together after it had been put through a wood splinter. As for the dishes, not one of them matched the other. And almost all of them had a crack in it or were completely broken. With a sigh, the Cheshire Cat sat two seats down from Wilhelm. "Hmm," He looked at the head of the table. "March," The hare looked up at the cat. "Where's Hatter?" March Hare looked up towards Hatter's seat, then back to Cheshire and shrugged. "_Alice_?" With a jump, Alice spun around to face the most peculiar man she had _ever_ seen.


	4. Chapter 3

"_Alice_?" The man asked again. Without another word, Alice turned to the White Rabbit and crossed her arms. After a small chuckle, Wilhelm spoke up. "She wishes for everyone to stop saying her name like that Hatter." Turning around with a look of confusion on her face, Alice looked the Mad Hatter up and down.

"You're the _Mad_ Hatter?" She asked plainly. With a smile, he nodded. "But please, do not say it like _that_." He teased as he moved to her side. Alice couldn't help but smile back. Hatter, she noticed, was neatly dressed. He had on black dress shoes, black dress pants, a white collared shirt with cuffs and a thin blue silk vest. The Hatter also had on a beautiful top hat, which looked like it was lain with the same blue silk as his vest and some white gloves on his hands. Alice also noticed that the Hatter's hair was as black as a night sky. But when her eyes met his, she gasped.

The Mad Hatter's wicked blue eyes were surrounded by a set of thick, pitch black eyelashes. To Alice, it almost seemed as if he were wearing eye makeup. "You have beautiful eyes." She spit out before she realized what she was doing. And after saying it, she blushed, very noticably. The Hatter payed no attention to her blushing, but smiled at her comment. "Thank you Alice. As are yours." He said, holding out a hand for her to take.

Hatter led Alice to the table and sat her in a seat right next to his. "Well, this is a splendid day. We have our Alice back!" Everyone, excluding the Cheshire Cat who just merely smiled, cheered in joyous unison. After the cheering had stopped, Alice took a chance and asked why everyone was so happy that she was there. The Doormouse, Devin, looked at her in shock. "Are you really saying-" _Hiccup_ "That you don't know?" Alice looked around the table and everyone was just staring at her, waiting.

After a while, she shook her head. "Do you not know who we are?" Cheshire asked. Again, she shook her head. "Well," The Hatter spoke up now. "That is sad. Very sad." He looked to Wilhelm, who was sighing now, and sighed himself. "I may have got it wrong." Wilhelm spoke to himself. "You didn't Rabbit." Cheshire said aloud. Everyone looked to him then, including Alice. "There is no possible way for anyone but **the** _Alice_ to enter the rabbit hole. You personally made sure of that." He said as he sipped some of his tea. Wilhelm pondered this and then smiled. "I did, didn't I?" With a sigh, the March Hare spoke next. "Then why doesn't she remember?" Confused and completely lost, Alice spoke up then. "Remember what?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Underland." Hatter spoke softly to her, accidently making her blush again. With a smile, he continued. "You were here once before. For us, it was _many_, _many_ years ago. For you, it seemed to only have been-" He stopped to think. "Well, shorter than us." He chuckled. Alice, still looking lost, rubbed her temples. "Time is different here in Underland compaired to how time runs in your world." Wilhelm said, taking a sip of his tea. "Yes," March Hare began speaking next. "See, while it may be only an hour in your world, here it could have been a week or month or even a year." His little black eyes met hers. "Follow yet?" Looking to the Hatter and then back to him she pondered this for a moment. "I think so. Yes." She smiled at the Hare. "Yes, I do believe I do follow."

Time seemed to go by so quickly and soon, that all of a sudden, it was time for everyone to trun in. "Where am I to stay?" Alice asked Wilhelm, since he in fact was the one who brought her to Underland. "Well-" He began. "With me!" Hatter interrupted. "Oh no, no, no." The White Rabbit interjected. "Not so fast there Hatter. Alice will be staying with me." Hatter's shoulders slumped and he looked a little downtroden, but when Alice patted his shoulder, he perked right up. "I'll see you tomorrow Hatter." She said sweetly and followed Wilhelm away from the little house.

After a short time of walking, Wilhelm led Alice to a tree that seemed to touch the very sky and probably beyond, it was also as wide as the mansion that she lived in back home. Alice was about to ask what they were doing when a door, just a little shorter than her, popped open and light poured out. "This is my home." He moved to the side and let her go in first. "It's beautiful Wilhelm." She said in a hushed voice, afraid that is she spoke too loud that the whole tree would fall down on them.

It looked as if they stepped into a victorian mansion back home, Alice thought to herself. The White Rabbit led her up and beautifully carved staircase and to a guest room. "Goodnight Alice, tomorrow we start working." And, before Alice could ask what he meant, he shut the door and left her to herself. "Well, I might as well get some rest." She said as she removed her coat and shoes and got under the blankets. "Maybe," She yawned. "This is all just a dream." Closing her eyes and snuggling the blanket up to her chin, she said one more thing before falling fast asleep. "I do hope it isn't."


	5. Chapter 4

_"Alice." The voice called to her. "Alice." A gentle shake to her arm. "Alice deary, wake up." Alice opened her eyes. "Hmm?" She sat up groggily and stretched her arms above her head. "Alice, you slept a long time. I've been waiting for you to get up." Alice's smile was wide and her eyes watery. "Daddy!" She hurled herself into her father's arms. "Whoa! Alice, you almost pushed me off your bed." He laughed and hugged her back. "My little one. I've missed you so much." Alice pulled back and looked up into her father's eyes. "Daddy, promise you'll never leave again? Promise me." Charles looked into his daughter's eyes and smiled. "Forgive me deary. Please, forgive me."  
Everything went black._

Alice awoke with a scream. Her eyes wide with fear and gasping for air, she searched the foreign room. _"Where am I?"_ She closed her eyes, calming herself and opened them once again. Recognizing the room, her eyes began to water. "It...it was just a dream." There was a knock at her door and the a voice. "Alice?" It was Wilhelm. "You can come in." She spoke, sounding so small. Wilhelm entered the room, his ears back. He was scared of what he might walk into. "Are-are you alright?" He asked, a little worried. Alice smiled and looked at the edge of her bed, where her father had been sitting in her dream. "I'm not sure." She whispered. Wilhelm came in farther and stood at the side of her bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" He sat on the side of her bed and placed a paw ontop of her hand. Alice looked into his eyes. Out of no where, she threw her arms around the White Rabbit and started crying. After the shock, Wilhelm sighed and hugged her back. "He left me." She cried. "He left me all alone." Wilhelm patted and rubbed her back, all the while saying "it's alright".

Alice just stayed there for a while, crying her heart out to the White Rabbit. Wilhelm listened and waited. When he heard the story of what had happened to her father, his ears dropped and he felt sad for Alice. "I'm sorry deary, I had no-" "What?" Alice interrupted. "Wilhelm looked at her confused. "What did you just call me?" She asked. Wilhelm thought for a mintue then said, "Deary. I called you deary. Was that wrong of me to do so?" Alice's eyes watered a little but she bit back the tears. "No," She smiled at him. "It wasn't wrong. It's just-" She sighed. "My father used to call me that." Wilhelm looked sad then. "Oh! Forgive me Alice." His head dropped a little and his shoulders slumped. "I did not mean to hurt you." Alice leaned over and hugged him. "Don't worry about it. You can call me deary all you like." Wilhelm smiled and hugged her back. A while later, Wilhelm had left Alice and gone back to bed. Still awake, Alice sat up in her bed, thinking about her dream. _"Forgive me deary. Please, forgive me."_ With a sigh, Alice knew what her dream was telling her. "It wasn't his fault." She looked out her window and up at the starry sky. "It wasn't your fault daddy. I know that now. I'm sorry I blamed you for leaving me behind. I'm the one who should be forgiven, not you. I never should have blamed you." With a small smile, she said, "Please, forgive me daddy.

The sun was shining through Alice's window the next morning. Wilhelm knocked on her door, but when there was no answer, he opened it. "Alice?" He looked around the room, but she was gone. Confused, and a bit worried, Wilhelm went downstairs and looked around the rest of his home. In the living room, he had found her sitting on the sofa, reading a book. "Alice," She looked up and smiled at him. "You worried me for a minute." The White Rabbit sat next to her and smiled back. "Sorry." She set the book down and sighed. "What is this _work_ that we have to do, that you spoke of last night?" Wilhelm looked from her, to the book. "You should ask Hatter when we see him." His eyes met hers once more. "He'll explain everything."

About an hour later, Wilhelm was leading Alice down a path of flowers. These flowers were beautiful, but to Alice's surprise, LARGE. The were as tall as she was. What Alice found odd, was that all of the looked to be buds. She walked up to one and was about to touch the petals when it bloomed open. "Excuse me," Alice yelped and fell backwards. "But do I go around and prod at you?" The flower fumed and glared at her. Shocked, and a bit scared, Alice could only sit there and stare. _"It has a face! A human-like face!"_ With a chuckle, Wilhelm hopped over and apologized to the flower. "She hasn't been here in a _long_ time and may have forgotten about you flowers." He looked to Alice, smiling. Alice slowly got to her feet, never taking her eyes off the flower. The flower looked her up and down, then sniffed. "Alright. But don't ler it happen again." And with that, it snapped its petals shut. "Come on. Best be going." The White Rabbit pulled her along. After they were ways away from the flowers, Alice snapped out of her daze. "What was that!?" She stopped in her tracks. "Tooks you long enough." The Cheshire Cat slowly began to appear next to Wilhelm. Wilhelm just scowled at Cheshire. "Sorry, I saw the whole thing and had gotten amused." Alice looked at him and then shook her head. "Well?" Wilhelm sighed and began. "They are flowers. Simply that. They can talk and have faces as well. Other than that, there is no explanation. Remember Alice, things here a different than in your world." Alice looked back and kept thinking of the flower. "Alright."

They continued to walk, Cheshire as well, and soon mushrooms began to appear here and there. Some big, some small, and then some as big as Wilhelm began to appear. As the got further and further into the musroom field, the mushrooms began to get bigger. "Umm, where are we?" But before anyone could answer, they came to a stop in front of a mushroom that was taller than Alice. "Whooo's there." Alice looked up and could see some smoke. "It's us Cambrim." Cheshire spoke. Alice looked from Cheshire back to the top of the mushroom and froze. Her eyes locked with those of a Catepillar, half her size. He wore an eye-glass over his left eye and a small waistcoat with arm holes for his many arms.

"I see. And this must be she." With a nod, Wilhelm looked at Alice. After a moment, Alice shook her head and said, "And who are you?" Cambrim smiled and took a drag on his pipe. "My name is Cambrim. I am The Catepillar. Certain creatures here in Underland come to me for advice, wisdom, etc. As for you, Alice, I remember you quite well." He took another drag on his pipe as he pointed to his right antenna. It was bent at and odd angle, unlike his left one, which was completely straight. Alice, confused, looked to the White Rabbit. "You," He said with a smile. "Did that." Alice, shocked, looked to Cambrim. "No I didn't. Did I?" She felt a pang of guilt. Cambrim sighed and waved it away. "It is in the past. But," He eyed her as he slid down the mushroom and gently landed in front of them.

"Are you really her?" He asked himself more than anyone else. "Of course she is." A voice came from behind them. Alice spun around, tired of surprises for one day, and only smiled at what she saw. "Hatter." She ran up to him and hugged him. Surprised, but happy, Hatter hugged her back. When she pulled back, he asked, "What was that for?" Blushing slightly, Alice just shrugged. Hatter chuckled a little and then looked to the others. "Morning Wilhelm, Cheshire, Cambrim." They all nodded and said morning back. "How sure are you that this is her, Hatter?" Cambrim frowned at him. Hatter scowled and crossed his arms. "It has to be. Besides," He turned and smiled at Alice. "I just know it is. I feel it," He put a hand over his heart. "Right here."

Alice couldn't help but smile. "Yes, yes. We all know how you adore Alice." Cambrim interjected. "But," He said in an annoyed voice. "Is she _Her_?" He looked at Alice accusingly. "Or is she just some girl here to waist our precious time." He turned his back on her and took a long drag off his pipe. Alice, a little hurt, looked to the ground. "She's Alice alright." Hatter said as he placed both hands on her shoulders and gave them a reasurring squeeze. "I'd stake my life on it." Eyes wide, she turned to Hatter. "No, don't say that! What is I'm not who you all think I am?" Hatter smiled at her and took hold of her arms. "No one but Alice, the one we've been looking for, could have made it here. Wilhelm made sure of that." Alice looked to the White Rabbit, and he just smiled and gave her a wink. Alice sighed and frowned. "But why have you all been looking for me?" She looked to Cambrim then. Taking another drag on his pipe, he turned and exhaled. Smoke, the color of blue, filled the air around him. "To help us take back what is rightfully ours. That's why."


End file.
